


Under Your Persuasion

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: It's the coldest Valentine's Day on record, and Killian and Emma decide the best way to spend the holiday is a quiet dinner, some mood music, and a little Netflix...and chill. One shot story about a casual Valentine's for Captain Swan filled with fluff and smut.





	Under Your Persuasion

**_A/N: Here is an unexpected fic in honor of Valentine’s Day this week! Two years ago today I wrote this story about Killian and Emma on Valentine’s Day, and it still remains one of my favorite oneshots I have had the pleasure of writing. Basically, it’s the coldest Valentine’s Day on record, and Killian and Emma decide the best way to spend the holiday is a quiet dinner, some mood music and a little Netflix…and chill. I’ve added a bit to this chapter of fluffy, smutty goodness, so I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

“I had it all planned, Swan. I gathered intel from every corner of this town and even that blasted internet with Belle’s help!” Killian waved his hook around in frustration as he gave Emma his thoughts on the new obstacle separating them from their night out, one that the both of them had been waiting on for quite a while.

Emma smiled despite herself as Killian shuddered at the very thought of the computer, as if the internet was still this evil, undesirable thing. But he was right, Valentine’s Day was something people usually planned for and no one could have planned for this cold front. Negative five degrees Fahrenheit, feels like negative thirty? It was insanity and there was no way either of them were leaving this house now that the bug wouldn’t start and everywhere in town was closed to fend off the frigid temps.

“We can always do Valentine’s Day tomorrow if you want,” Emma offered. Killian’s eyes flashed an accusatory glance at the mention of such a possibility.

“And admit defeat?” Emma laughed at his resistance, moving towards him and running her fingers over his chest before her hand came to rest above his heart.

“Or we could just stay in. Make dinner, watch a little Netflix and then…” The rest of her thoughts didn’t require vocalization. Killian seemed to like the unspoken promise of what might come after the Netflix, especially if his hand and hook coming around her waist were any indication.

“Perhaps this blasted cold isn’t such a bad thing after all,” Killian said swiftly before he bent down to her lips for a kiss. At the contact Emma felt herself warming up, despite the chill that clung around the whole of the town. Before long the kiss deepened, and if Emma were honest with herself, both of them were definitely to blame for things taking a not so PG turn. Finally, however, she pulled back, intent on creating a night to remember even if it was just a night in at the house.

“Later,” she promised before taking a step back and putting some space between them.

Killian looked like he may argue that point a bit but ultimately nodded and moved past her to the kitchen, one of Emma’s favorite parts of their home. It had, in many ways, become the central space. A place where she, Killian, Henry, and often the rest of their friends and family came together to celebrate the peace they’d all found recently. But tonight there was no big gathering. It was just the two of them, since Henry was out at Regina’s, and Emma couldn’t regret that fact when she knew all that awaited her and her husband this evening.

Unsurprisingly, Killian took the lead on making dinner and Emma knew better than to step on his toes when he was in the zone. He was more than able to make them a lovely meal, hell he’d done it enough over the past few months once Henry finally foisted some cookbooks from their realm that didn’t require mackerel or the like. But there was a known fact in the Swan/Jones household that as good as Killian might be at prepping a meal, Emma’s getting too close ran the risk of upending that. It seemed her pirate was easily distracted, at least when it came to her.

Instead of offering to be his second then, Emma focused on the table and the wine and putting on a bit of music for the two of them to listen to. She flipped through the stations until landing on the classics and through the speakers they were crooned to by the likes of Frank Sinatra, Bing Crosby, and Dean Martin. Eventually one of Emma’s favorite songs came on, “I’ve Got You Under My Skin.” It was an old standard, one that had been sung time and again by all sorts of artists, but tonight, the music gods were blessing her with the Ella Fitzgerald rendition, which was undoubtedly Emma’s favorite. She swayed a bit to the opening instrumentals and felt herself singing along to the words quietly.

_I’ve got you under my skin_

_I’ve got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart that you’re really a part of me_

_I’ve got you under my skin_

_I’d tried not to give in_

Emma felt Killian approach despite the fact that he was intentionally sneaking up behind her in that stealthy way of his. She enjoyed the feel of his arms coming around to hold her hips and pull them back against him. His mouth bent down to kiss her cheek and Emma closed her eyes for a moment, luxuriating in the feel of him with her. Tonight they were safe and together, and that was a truly magical thing. 

“The food?” Emma asked, not actually giving a damn even as she inquired given how good it felt to be here with Killian.

“It will keep. Dance with me, love.”

He didn’t need to ask her twice. At the request Emma around and stepped into his arms as they moved about the space between the dining room and the living room with the ease and grace of a couple in love. It was something similar to that dance they’d shared when he was a prince and she was his princess back in the Enchanted Forest, or that time he’d distracted her from Darkness in Camelot, but it was also something from this world too. It blended into the perfect kind of movement, making for a perfect moment where two hearts were one.

_I said to myself this affair never will go so well_

_But why should I try to resist when, baby I know you so well_

_I’ve got you under my skin_

“I do, you know, have you under my skin,” Killian said in response to the song and Emma rolled her eyes at his comment to stave off too sappy a moment. Even all this time later she found herself resisting being too overtly cute, but Killian never wavered, always offering her compliments and cheesy moments to satisfy her secretly romantic heart.

“That line work on all the girls?” Killian scoffed in reply.

“What maidens have I known in this realm other than you? Besides, you know well enough that nothing else has ever compared to you, Emma,” Killian responded and Emma sighed dramatically, even though his words sent a happy thrill shooting through her.

“Do you make a habit of talking while dancing?” Emma countered and he threw her one of those goofy smiles, pulling her body slightly closer.

“Only with you, Swan.”

_I’d sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

Two more lines were all it took for Killian to feel commentary was necessary again, and though Emma feigned continued annoyance, she loved the thoughts he felt were necessary to share with her.

“Well that part is true enough. You beat out everything else I’ve ever known, Swan,” Killian professed.

“Everything?” Emma asked jokingly.

“Aye, love, anything and everything.”

“Even rum?” Emma teased and he laughed, mumbling about how she was too bloody smart, but that yes she would always trump his libation of choice.

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, repeats in my ear_

_Don’t you know, little fool, you never can win?_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality_

This time it was Emma’s turn to make a confession of her own that she thought Killian would like to hear. It was years in the making, and it had taken a long and winding road for Emma to feel safe and ready enough to say things like this.

“That little voice in the back of my head went quiet a long time ago,” Emma whispered and Killian’s hook ran across her back in a soothing motion, a sign of silent affirmation that he appreciated her words.

“Is that right?” Emma nodded, her eyes locked on his gleaming blue ones.

“Mhmm. Because this is the new normal. Having you, _loving_ you, is the most natural thing to me now.”

Killian’s responding grin was warm and filled with love and hope, and it made those same butterflies that were never far away when he was here surge to the surface. True love, Emma had found, didn’t mean that they never fought or argued or faced tough trials. It just meant that Emma was certain of Killian, and that her heart was devoted to his fully. There was no room for old fears and hang-ups. Not anymore.

_But each time that I do just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

_Cause I’ve got you under my skin_

Emma laid her head against his shoulder, loving the safety she felt in Killian’s arms and knowing that the magic between them was true and that their love merited more than celebration once a year. Valentine’s Day was an excuse to make more time for each other but it was hardly the only time they felt this connection. Her romantic pirate captain made sure of that, and over time Emma had evolved to seek out such special moments as well. The thought of that transformation and the man that made it possible made Emma really joyous.

_I would sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of havin you near_

_In spire of the warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, how it yells in my ear_

_Don’t you know, little fool, you never can win?_

_Why not use your mentality, step up, wake up to reality?_

_But each time I do just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop just before I begin_

_Cause I’ve got you under my skin_

_Yes, I’ve got you under my skin_

As the song wound down, Emma looked back up at Killian who stepped away and raised one of her hands to his lips. With just a look that told her of his love, he walked back into the kitchen to finish up their meal and Emma moved to the TV to select a movie.

She really didn’t want one of the generic February 14th flicks. No _Valentine’s Day_ or _He’s Just Not That Into You_ for them. And much as Emma might like to watch one of the ridiculously over the top action movies Henry had laying around, she always felt bad for Killian who needed to ask question after question about logistics to follow. Inspiration struck however, when she thought back to their dancing together.

The joke about his talking when he danced reminded her of _Pride and Prejudice,_ which the two of them had already seen roughly five times together because Killian was an avid fan, but Jane Austen had five other published books all made into movies. In the end, Emma decided on _Persuasion_ , one of her favorites that she felt never got enough credit. It also didn’t hurt that it followed the daughter of the aristocracy and a naval Captain. It seemed particularly fitting actually. She brought it up to the Netflix queue and let it sit while they enjoyed their candle lit dinner in the dining room. Some time later they were ready for the movie and Emma gave Killian the basic rundown of the story.

“Anne Elliot is a woman of a certain age who let the love of her life get away because she let herself be persuaded that they weren’t a good match.” Killian looked disapproving at Emma’s summary. 

“She let herself be persuaded to leave him behind?” Killian asked and Emma nodded.

“Yeah, but they get a second chance and-,” Killian was stuck on the first part still and interrupted. 

“You mean to tell me she found love, a love she sees as true, and let someone persuade her to forsake it?” Emma nodded again. He growled low. “That is unfathomable. There’s no way you could relate to that, is there Swan?”

Emma felt her heartbeat quicken at the gruff tone of his words and the trail of sensation his fingers left as they moved about her body. She shook her head, seeking to calm the distress that was causing his heightened response.

“No I know myself enough to make my own decisions.” Killian smiled at her words and pulled her closer to him.

“Aye love, and you’ve decided on me, largely thanks to _my_ persuasions.”

With those words said, Killian’s mouth closed in on Emma’s in a scorching kiss that Emma gave herself over to freely. She moved her hands up behind his neck, felt her fingers intertwine with soft hair as she arched closer to him for more contact. His hand made its way under the soft cotton of her red dress that she’d donned for the evening at home and she felt his fingers move up towards where she wanted them most. He growled when he realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“You’ve been bare for me all this time, Swan?”

“I know how much you like that,” Emma quipped breathily, living for the hunger in his eyes right now.

His hand trailed further to where she wanted him, his thumb circling her clit and causing her breath to catch. Emma let out a sigh with his name on her lips urging him on. Soon two of his other fingers filled her, driving her crazy, pushing her to the brink so quickly. She came down from the climax and felt Killian lifting her from the couch to their bedroom. Once there, he set her down and helped her remove the dress as she worked to remove the belt from his dark jeans along with the shirt and vest he wore. It was a process, but once over the reward was great. Like always, the sight of him naked before her made Emma’s blood hum with attraction and lust. It made her need to touch him spike and her want for his touch to skyrocket. 

“You’re even easier to read when in the throws of passion, my love,” Killian whispered, his eyes never leaving her and never failing to display the enormity of his feelings for her.

Emma sighed into his touch as he led her back to their bed. He took his time kissing down her neck, across her breasts, focusing on her nipples with the nips and sucks that Emma needed. When she felt near drowned in desire, he moved further down the flat planes of her stomach, to her hip, down her thigh, opening her legs to expose her for his taking. When his mouth was on her center she couldn’t help but buck against him, accepting the mindless pleasure that he so willingly bestowed, breathless and needy until he set her flying again.

In those gloriously bright moments she felt so free, so above all of the world’s evils. Only Killian could give her this, and only Killian could bring that feeling to her everyday with just a look. She loved him so much that there weren’t words. As she came back down from the crushing high, she pulled him back up to look in her eyes.

“I could never be persuaded to leave you. Never again. You’re it for me now and always,” Emma promised.

Killian smiled, not the cocky grin of a self-assured pirate, but the boyish one of a man who was truly happy. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and she used the distraction to switch their positions so she was on top. Emma worked his now achingly hard cock with her hands, loving the way she controlled his pleasure just as much as he controlled hers. When he was close, she lined herself up with him and rode him, bringing them both that sense of connection they thrived off of. Their rhythm was hard and fast, both of them calling each other’s names as they chased that special brand of ecstasy that this kind of love provided. When they’d reached it, the two of them lay for a moment together in the comfort of each other’s arms. Finally Emma spoke again.

“It’s still a good movie though.”

Killian chuckled low at her claims about the movie he had long since forgotten and pulled her from bed, throwing one of his shirts over her and bringing her back to the couch. He pressed play on the remote and after a while agreed that she was right. The story was intriguing, a look at how sometimes love couldn’t bear the brunt of outside influence. Some people weren’t lucky enough to have the faith that Emma and Killian did. In the end love still won out for Anne and her Captain, but neither Killian or Emma envied it. What they had was perfect for them, crazy fairytale antics or not, and as the credits rolled, Emma showed Killian just how much she appreciated their personal story all over again.

Years later, when Emma looked back at the memory of that day, it may not have been the grandest Valentine’s in the course of all the one’s they shared, but it was one of her favorites. It was a moment of peace and love between just the two of them, a time when the world was both incredibly small _and_ filled with possibility. And after all, how many people _really_ got that on Valentine’s Day? 

**_Post-Note: Getting to feature of of my favorite songs and one of my favorite movies in one onsehot was a huge excitement factor for me when I first published this story, and I can safely say I loved coming back and reading/reworking this once again. Anyway, I hope you all have had a lovely Valentines and that at the very least everyone has maxed out on their candy quota for a while. Thank you so much for reading, and have a great rest of your day!!_**  


End file.
